Mister Fantastic (Multiverse saga)
Mister Fantastic is a character from the video games series, Multiverse. Mister Fantastic is character from the comics by Marvel comics. History Born in Central City, California, Reed is the son of Evelyn and Nathaniel Richards. Nathaniel was a scientific genius, and Reed inherited a similar level of intellect and interests. Achild prodigy with special aptitude in mathematics, physics, and mechanics, Reed Richards had enrolled in college by the time he was 14, attending such prestigious universities as the Massachusetts Institute of Technology, California Institute of Technology, Harvard University, Columbia University, and the fictional Empire State University. By the age of 20, he had several degrees in the sciences under his belt. It was at State University (not to be confused with Empire State University) that he met Benjamin J. Grimm. Reed had already begun designing a starship capable of traveling in hyperspace. Sharing his plans with his new roommate, Grimm jokingly volunteered to pilot the craft. When 19-year-old Reed continued his education by attending Columbia University in Manhattan, he rented a room in a boarding house owned by the aunt of a young girl named Susan Storm. To his embarrassment, the girl, who was 13, instantly fell in love with him. Even though Reed had to move on, she continued to carry a torch for Richards. Also while at Columbia, he met a brilliant fellow student, Victor Von Doom. In Richards, Doom met the first person who could match him intellectually; regarding Richards as his ultimate rival, Doom became increasingly jealous of Richards. Determined to prove he was better, Doom conducted reckless experiments which eventually scarred his face and would lead him to become Doctor Doom. Moving on to Harvard, Reed earned Ph.D.s in Physics and Electrical Engineering while working as a military scientist, all this by the age of 22. He also worked in communications for the Army. Three years later, in his mid-20s, Reed used his inheritance, along with government funding, to finance his research. Determined to go to Mars and beyond, Richards based the fateful project in Central City. Susan Storm, now a young adult, moved into the area, and within a short time, found herself engaged to Reed. Due to her family's lucrative savings and involvement in charitable foundations, she provided more funding when his money ran out. Likewise, Reed's old college roommate, Ben Grimm, now a successful test pilot and astronaut, was indeed slated to pilot the craft. All seemed well; however, when the government threatened to cut funding and cancel the project, Reed, Ben, Sue, and Sue's younger brother Johnny, agreed to sneak aboard the starship and take it up immediately. They knew they had not completed all the testing that had been planned, but Reed was confident they would be safe. Ben was initially skeptical about the unknown effects of radiation, while Reed theorized that their ship's shielding would be adequate to protect them. It was on Reed's initiative that the fateful mission which had Susan Storm, Johnny Storm and Ben Grimm accompanying him into space took place. When their ship passed through the Van Allen belt they found their cockpit bombarded with nearly lethal doses of cosmic radiation. Reed had neglected to account for the abnormal radiation levels in the belt's atmosphere. The cosmic rays wreaked havoc on the starship's insufficient shielding and they were forced to return to Earth immediately. When they crash-landed they found that their bodies were changed dramatically. Reed's body was elastic and he could reshape any portion of his body at will. At his suggestion, they decided to use their new abilities to serve mankind as the Fantastic Four. Ending Moveset Special Attack * Fantastic Fist: Mister Fantastic stretches his fist across the screen, punching his foe. * Roller Ball: Mister Fantastic curls into a ball and rolls towards his opponent. * Fluid Dodge: Mister Fantastic melts into fluid to dodge attacks before reforming behind the opponent and punching them. * Human Straightjacket: Mister Fantastic wraps himself around the opponent like a straightjacket, binding them and forcing them to the ground. Grab Elastic Bind: Mister Fantastic grabs the opponent and wraps them up with his body, constricting them before pinning them to the ground and kicking them away. Ultimate Attack The Fantastic Elasticity: Mister Fantastic stretches both arms towards his opponent. If he hits, Mr. Fantastic grabs the opponent and pulls them towards him, followed by a backhand to the face when they get to him. Mr. Fantastic then wraps one of his arms around his opponent's body to bind them before expanding the size of his free hand, punching the foe in the face with it a couple times. Mr. Fantastic then tosses the opponent in the air finishes them off by punching them away with his expanded fist when they land. Entrance, exit, and taunt Entrance: Mr. Fantastic's legs stretch onscreen, quickly followed by the rest of him, and he raises his fists. Exit: Mr. Fantastic stretches his body to stare into the camera before returning to normal and inspecting it from a distance. Alternate Costumers Mr._Fantastic.png|primary 5006f9c87de18.jpg|Future Foudation Ultimate_Mister_Fantastic.jpg|ultimate MrFantastic-Anim06b.jpg|Fantastic Four World's Greatest Heroes Trivia Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Balanced Category:Fantastic Four (Multiverse saga) Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes